Ghost of You and Me
by Nisshoku
Summary: Song fic to BBMak's "Ghost of you and Me". Trowa leaves for a solo misson and Quatre has doubts about their relationship. Shounen-ai (so don't read if you don't like), fluff, 03x04.


Heya everybody ! This is my second songfic (personaly, I like it better than the first). Please review !  
  
Song: Ghost of You and Me  
Artist: BBMak  
Pairings: 03x04  
Warnings: shounen-ai  
  
Ghost of You and Me  
  
"What am I supposed to do with all these blues ?"  
  
Quatre's aquamarine eyes gazed out towards the horizon. Another lonely sunset. Another lonely night. Quatre had known the consequences of falling for a Gundam pilot; long missions, the ever-present threat of death, and long periods of time without his significant other. But love heeds no warnings. He walked back inside, taking one last glance at the tropical scene outside. Quatre and the other Gundam pilots had decided to take a vacation in a beautiful mansion on the coast of one of the Hawaiian islands. Not one night after they arrived, Trowa had been called away on a mission.  
  
*****  
"Haunting me everywhere  
No matter what i do"  
  
Quatre's feet stung against the cold marble floor as he exited the warmth of the shower. He grabbed a towl off the rack and quickly wrapped it around his body. Still cold, he quickly exited the bathroom and shuffled through the contents of the suitcase on the edge of the bed. His hands finally found his blue bathrobe and he managed to put it on, though not before he caught a bit of the evening breeze when the towl was shed. Next, he ran back into the bathroom and slipped on a matching pair of slippers, shoving his hands in to his pockets in the process. His fingers touched something familiar and he pulled it out slowly. The blonde pilot walked back into the room and brought the object up to the light of one of the candles lined up on the large, open windows. The glossy surface of the object reflected the light of the candles and Quatre sighed at the picture he held in his hands, 'I try to forget him, but he keeps coming back'.  
  
"Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow"  
  
The wind began to pick up and the candles began be extinguished one by one. Finally, one solitary vanilla scented candle was left remaining.  
  
"I can't let go, when will the night be over ?"  
  
Quatre's hands hesitated as he brought the picture closer to the fire. His mind wished for peace and demanded him to burn the photograph, but Quatre's heart was stronger, and he found himself holding it close to his heart.  
  
*****  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me"   
  
Quatre woke up with a start, his forhead beaded with sweat and the memory of the nighmare still fresh in his mind. He reached out for comfort from the uni-banged pilot. Instead, he found the place next to him empty.  
  
"Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by  
Phantom ships, lost at sea  
Well one of them is mine"  
  
He found his footing on the marble floor once again, still clutching the photo to his bare chest. He didn't bother to grab his robe off the floor, but instead pulled on a pair of shorts and walked out onto the terrace.  
  
"Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me"  
  
Quatre picked up a forgotten glass of wine left out on the white table on the terrace and looked up at the heavens. He raised the glass sarcasticly, as if toasting whatever powerfull god that had led to his current predicament. He then took a quick drink of the wine and set it down on the table, it's flatness leaving a bitter after-taste in his mouth. Quatre's two aquamarine eyes gazed back up at the stars that had once guided ships lost at sea. He sighed as he found no such guidance for himself.  
  
*****  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me "  
*****  
  
"The ghost of you and me  
When will it set me free ?"  
  
Quatre lay back onto the large bed and turned on his side, placing his hand out on the place where Trowa should be and clenching the picture again as if it was some source of strength. The moonlight peeked through the the open windows, highlighting the empty space. Tears began to fall upon the angel's pillow.   
  
*****  
"I hear the voices call"  
  
A sudden boistrous voice woke Quatre from his light sleep. Quatre recognized the speaker as Duo,"Really, Trowa, you've gotta tell us what went down ! I heard it was one hell of a fight !" The blonde pilot took a moment to decifer the words, still very groggy. After a moment he was suddenly very awake."'TROWA !"  
  
"Following footsteps down the hall"  
  
Quatre jumped out of bed, his shorts still on. He slowly padded down the hall, following a silent figure he recognized as Wufei. The Chinese pilot stretched and yawned, oblivious to the boy behind of him. At last they reached the kitchen.   
  
"Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul"   
  
Wufei walked in, but Quatre hesitated at the doorway, waiting to hear his lover's voice, his heart filled with hope. Wufei began yelling at Duo about the injustice of being woken up at 3 AM. They bickered back and forth for a bit, then suddenly became silent. Quatre figured Heero had pulled out his gun, and his thoughts were confirmed when the monotonous boy spoke, "All of you to sleep. Now." Quatre stayed to the side of the doorway while Duo, Wufei, and, finally, Heero exited the kitchen. The light had been turned off and Quatre slowly stepped into the dark kitchen. He looked about and only found emptyness. The boy hung his head, "Trowa..."  
  
"Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow"  
  
Quatre sighed and walked back to the room, the cold floor and air making the emptyness complete. 'Must have been a dream' he thought sadly. Once back in the room, Quatre moved again to the candle. A sudden gust of wind blew it out, and the boy was left standing in the pale light of the moon. His tears resembled pearls as they hit the marble.  
  
"I can't let go"  
  
A sudden soft voice seemed to carry across the wind and into Quatre's ears, "Quatre, why are you crying ?" Quatre froze, "T-Trowa ?" Strong hands from behind embraced Quatre, "Who else would I be ?" Quatre whirled around, startling Trowa at first. His eyes shown with hope, confussion, but most of all, joy. "It...it is you !" Trowa only chuckled, "Of course it's me." Quatre nearly pounced on the taller boy, embracing him with all his might. Trowa smiled and kissed the top of the boy's head, "I missed you too, Quatre."  
  
*****  
"When will this night be over ?"  
  
Quatre looked over at his sleeping angel. He began to dread the thought of night's death and morning's birth. As if reading his thoughts, Trowa rolled over and placed a hand possesively around the blonde, still very asleep. The pilot mumbled, "Quatre...don't leave me..." Quatre nuzzled closer to Trowa, "Never, Trowa. Never." The Arabian prince soon happily joined his angel in the realm of dreams, the stars above giving guidance to them, helping them find eachother in the embrace of the night sky.  
  
  
Yay ! Done ! So, how'd you like ? Please review ^-^  
  
  
  



End file.
